Erinnerung
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: Deutschland erinnert sich endlich an seine Kindheit... und natürlich an seine erste Liebe.


**Erinnerung**

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, seit dem das neue, glückliche Paar aus der Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt war. Italien kümmerte sich gut um ihren Deutschland, der sich wiederum mit einigen, für ihn schwerfallenden Lächeln sich bei ihr bedankte. Obwohl sie jetzt so glücklich waren, fiel es ihm immer noch schwer seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Seine Emotionen, seine Gedanken und ähnliches mit anderen zu teilen, war für ihn einfach nicht so einfach.

„_Germania_, ve~!" Italien begrüßte ihn eines Morgens mit einem kurzen Kuss auf dem Mund.

Langsam öffnete der Deutsche darauf seine blauen Augen und erblickte kurzerhand darauf die schon angezogene Alice. Ihr Kleid erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die alte Uniform, die sie während des zweiten Weltkrieges getragen hatte, bevor er sie dann vergewaltigte. „Guten Morgen, Schatz", antwortete er noch mit einer müden Stimme. Trotz der Erholung hatte er noch einige Probleme einzuschlafen und erwachte daher morgens nicht wie gewohnt als erster, sondern wollte gerne noch länger schlafen. „Ist es schon Zeit aufzustehen?"

„_Naturalmente_, _amore_! Du weißt doch, dass wir viel zu tun haben. Immerhin müssen wir aufräumen, da wir ja jetzt deine Sachen zu meinen Stellen müssen. Das wird nicht so einfach sein, denke ich mir. Aber wie ich dich kenne, wird der Meister der Ordnung das alles schon irgendwie schaffen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er erkannte in ihren Worten ein Hauch von Ironie.

„Du hast ja recht! Es darf keine Unordnung in diesem Haus herrschen, verstehst du?"

„Ah, das ist der Ludwig, wie ich ihn kenne, ve~!"

Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen stand der Deutsche auf, streckte sich und zog sich seine Hausschuhe an. In der Küche wartete schon das Frühstück auf ihn.

Nach dem Frühstück ging der Deutsche in das Wohnzimmer, wo am Boden schon eine Menge der Sachen lagen, die Italien aufräumen beziehungsweise wegschmeißen möchte. Ihr Wille war es, dass sich Ludwig alles ansah, um sich davon einen genauen Überblick zu verschaffen. So setzte er sich also hin und kramte als erstes in den wilddurcheinanderliegenden Bildern und Zeichnungen herum. Diese schienen schon etliche Jahre dagelegen zu haben, ohne dass sie jemals einer wiederangesehen hatte.

„Interessant", flüsterte Ludwig, damit Alice das nicht hören konnte. Seine Neugier war grenzenlos geworden und er musste sehen, wie seine Geliebte früher ausgesehen hatte. Also bemerkte er einige gemalte Bilder; einen Hasen, der sehr gut gezeichnet war und einen, der eher nicht so gelungen schien. Es deutete irgendwie daraufhin, dass diese von zwei verschiedenen Personen angefertigt wurden.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er sich erneut leise. „Von wem behält sie diese Zeichnungen?" Man konnte einen kleinen Ansatz von Eifersucht hören. „Vielleicht finde ich ja in den restlichen Bildern noch etwas Genaueres." Und tatsächlich gab es da etwas, was ihm sofort das Herz zu Boden riss. Ein Bild, in dem Mann die Italienerin mit einem Dienstmädchenkostüm bekleidet sah – sie schien damals noch ein Kind gewesen zu sein – und neben ihr stand ein Junge mit einem schwarzen Umhang und einem schwarzen Hut bekleidet. Der Junge sah zu ihr und man konnte auch das Erröten und den Scham in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

„Was zum Teufel…?" Irgendwie kam ihm aber das hellgrüne Kleid Italiens bekannt vor und er meinte auch, dass er diesen Jungen schon irgendwo gesehen hatte. Leider reichten seine Erinnerungen nicht aus, damit er sich an solche Dinge erinnern konnte. Im Allgemeinen hatte er die ganzen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit verloren und vermochte nicht zu ahnen, welches Geheimnis hinter diesem doch ach so mysteriösen Bild verborg. Mit noch mehr Neugier schnüffelte er weiter in den Bildern herum und so mehr er suchte, desto mehr Exemplare fand er, in denen die Beiden abgebildet waren. Als er dann eins sah, in dem sich die beiden Kinder küssten, war es zu viel für ihn und er musste sofort mit Alice sprechen.

Rasend vor Wut ging er in die Küche, wo Italien noch mit dem Geschirrspülen beschäftigt war. Als sie ihn aber bemerkte, lächelte sie ihn an. „Oh, _Germania_, ve~! Hast du die Sachen schon aufgeräumt? Das ging aber schnell."

Ohne darauf zu reagieren stellte er sich vor sie hin und knallte die Bilder auf die Abwäsche. In seinen Augen erkannte man den Zorn, der in ihm brodelte. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wer ist dieser Junge, den du als Kind wohl so attraktiv fandest und sogar seine Zeichnungen immer noch bei dir hast?"

Die Italienerin trocknete sich einen Augenblick die Hände ab, um nichts nasszumachen und sah sich dann die auf der Abwäsche liegenden Bilder an. Schnell wurde ihm klar, von wem ihr Geliebter da sprach. „Ach, diesen Jungen meinst du! Ja, das war meine erste große Liebe musst du wissen."

„Deine erste große Liebe? Und wieso hast du seine Bilder noch? Empfindest du innerlich noch etwas für ihn und benutzt mich nur, um ihn zu vergessen?"

Italien schüttelte darauf den Kopf und legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals. „_No_! Ich habe diese Dinge schon lange vergessen. Damals hatte er mir versprochen, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen würden. Er musste nämlich diesen Teil seines Hauses verlassen, um einige Konflikte zu lösen, aber er ist nie wiedergekommen. Jahre habe ich auf ihn gewartet, mir seine, unsere Bilder angesehen und gehofft. Irgendwann habe ich aber diese Hoffnung verloren und so hatte ich schon ganz vergessen, dass es ihn gab."

„Wie hieß dieser Junge? Erinnerst du dich noch an seinen Namen?"

„_Sì_, _Sacro__Romano__Impero_!"

„Heiliges Römisches Reich", übersetzte er für sich leise. Diesen Namen hatte er schon irgendwann gehört, bloß kam er nicht darauf wo. „Und wieso warst du damals in seinem Haus? Und dann noch so bekleidet?"

„Ich habe damals meinem damaligen Herrn _Austria_ gedient. Er hatte mein Haus eingenommen und wollte, dass ich für ihn arbeitete. Zum Glück gab es da auch eine andere, junge Frau, die bei ihm arbeitete. Ihr Name war _Ungheria_. Leider war _Austria_ damals viel netter zu ihr als zu mir."

„Österreich und Ungarn?", fragte Deutschland erstaunt. Auch dieses sagte ihm etwas. Er erinnerte sich, dass Ungarn noch bis zum Ende des ersten Weltkrieges in dem Haus seines großen Bruders gelebt hatte und für ihn dienen musste. „Du hast im Haus zusammen mit Österreich und Ungarn gelebt?"

„_Sì_, seitdem aber _Sacro__Romano__Impero_ das Haus verlassen hatte, wurde das Haus in _Austria-Ungheria_ umbenannt. Leider musste ich trotzdem weiter für ihn dienen. Das war eine schreckliche Zeit, ve~!" Man hörte, wie sie leicht schluchzte. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer über diese Erinnerung zu sprechen.

Nun wurde Deutschland klar, warum er nichts über die Vergangenheit von Alice wusste. Doch plötzlich, als er das eben gehörte noch einmal verarbeitete, kamen in ihm einige Erinnerungen hoch. Er sah vor seinen Augen dieses Mädchen, eine kleine Dienstmagd, die ihn lächelnd ansah. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Die Italienerin bemerkte sofort, wie Ludwig seine Miene verzog. „Was hast du, _Germania_, ve~? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Ohne ihre Worte wahrzunehmen, kamen immer mehr Bilder in ihm hoch. Da war sie, ein kleines Mädchen, das auf ihn zu rannte und ihn küsste. Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht genau erkennen, wer sie war. Schon kamen andere Momente ihn ihnen hoch: Wo er ihr zu essen brachte, wie sie ihm das Zeichnen beibrachte… Als nun plötzlich auch sein Bruder Österreich auftauchte, bekam er einen innerlichen Schock. Nun konnte er das Mädchen gut erkennen und auch ihre Worte hören. Sie sagte zu ihm: ‚_Sacro__Romano__Impero_! Geh nicht! Lass mich nicht alleine hier.' Aber ohne weiter ein Wort zu sagen, nur noch mit der Hand winkend, ging er davon. Nur ein leichtes ‚Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen' kam ihm über die Lippen.

„_Germania_!" Italien rüttelte an seinem Körper. „Was ist mit dir los?"

Ludwig realisierte erst nun die Realität und erinnerte sich an seine Vergangenheit. ER war es, der Italien damals geküsst hatte. Sie war es die IHM das zeichnen beigebracht hatte. ER hatte sie verlassen, um damals in den Krieg zu ziehen und eine lange Krise durchmachte. ER war es, der damals nie zurück gekommen war. ER war das Heilige Römische Reich.

Langsam öffnete der Deutsche seine Augen und ein leichter Hauch eines Lächelns kam über seine Lippen. „Italien!", sagte er darauf erfreut.

„_Sì_?"

„Nun ist mir vieles klar! Wir kennen uns schon viel länger, als wir gedacht haben. Ich hatte nur meine Erinnerung verloren und meinen Namen geändert. Daher erkannten wir uns nicht."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, _amore_! Hast du vielleicht Fieber, oder so?"

„Nein! Mir geht es gut, glaube mir! Damals gab es einen riesigen Konflikt in meinem Haus, das ich lösen musste und daher habe ich einen Teil aufgeben müssen. Nach vielen Kriegen, die mich schwer mitgenommen und meinen neuen Charakter stark geprägt hatten, erwachte ich am 18. Januar 1871 mit einem neues Namen auf; mit dem Namen, den die heute von mir kennst. Aber früher hatten wir viel unternommen und ich habe dich über alles geliebt. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich dies alles vergessen konnte und dir dann solche schrecklichen Dinge antat."

„Das kann nicht sein!" Italien nahm die Hand leicht vor den Mund und sah ihn mit einer erstaunten Miene an. „_Sacro__Romano__Impero_? Du warst der Junge, den ich damals geliebt habe und der nie mehr zurückgekehrt ist?" Langsam liefen ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, Italien! Ich war das Heilige Römische Reich. Wie schon gesagt, habe ich nach einem Unfall mein Gedächtnis verloren und konnte daher nie zu dir zurückkehren. Es tut mir leid."

„_Sacro__Romano__Impero_!", schrie Alice mit einer überglücklichen Stimme. „Endlich sehen wir uns wieder!" Sie fiel Deutschland um den Arm und küsste ihn sofort auf den Mund. „Wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe."

„Ja, das Schicksal hat uns aber wieder zusammen geführt, wie man sehen kann."

Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, küsste die Italienerin ihn erneut auf den Mund und der Deutsche erwiderte diesen mit gefallen. Immer inniger werdende Küsse führten dazu, dass sie alles stehen ließen und sie auf seine Hüfte sprang. Sie tragend ging er so zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Ich liebe dich, Italien!"

„_Ti__amo__anch__'__io_, _Sacro__Romano__Impero_, oder besser jetzt _Germania_!"

Sich wieder innig küssend gingen die beiden in das Schlafzimmer hinein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich zu.


End file.
